1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a partitionable traveling bag with extendable handle and, more particularly, to a traveling bag that includes a partition material dividing the bag into respective front and rear compartments, the partition material additionally providing structural support to the bag.
2. Description of Related Art
The traveling bag art is generally cognizant of luggage with multiple compartments and of luggage including extendable handles. Although a variety of traveling bags exist, the art is still without a traveling bag that is easily manufactured, inexpensive, portable, and partitionable into front and rear compartments via a partition material which provides both structural support to the traveling bag and access to the rear compartment.